bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Icis Leibgarde
Aufruf Hallo vllt ist es dir entgangen, aber es ist wieder an der Zeit einen Artikel des Monats zu wählen. Bitte gebe deine Stimme auf der Diskussionseite des Artikels ab, den du als geeignetsten Kandidaten erachtest. Wie immer hast du nur ein Stimme und musst auch einen triftigen Grund liefern, weshalb du diesen Artikel als zukünftigen Artikel des Monats siehst. Benutze bitte wie gewohnt die und Vorlagen um kennzuzeichnen, wie du den Artikel bewertest. Vielen Dank! 18:58, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aufruf Hallo vllt ist es dir entgangen, aber es ist wieder an der Zeit einen Artikel des Monats zu wählen. Bitte gebe deine Stimme auf der Diskussionseite des Artikels ab, den du als geeignetsten Kandidaten erachtest. Wie immer hast du nur ein Stimme und musst auch einen triftigen Grund liefern, weshalb du diesen Artikel als zukünftigen Artikel des Monats siehst. Benutze bitte wie gewohnt die und Vorlagen um kennzuzeichnen, wie du den Artikel bewertest. Vielen Dank! 18:10, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Icis Leibgarde willkommen im Bleach Wiki. --Revan55 09:20, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich bin seit April dabei, aber ich glaube das Wiki ist seit gut einen Jahr online --Revan55 10:17, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Begrüßung Tja, da kam mir Revan wohl zuvor mit der Begrüßung^^. Ich und alle anderen User freuen uns, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast. Ich hoffe du wirst uns dabei helfen, dieses Wiki so professionell wie möglich zu machen. Ach ja, warum es dir erst jetzt aufgefallen sein könnte liegt vielleicht daran hier, bitte kläre uns alle auf, wer das denn bitte sein soll im Hintergrund^^. PS: Aber bist du zufällig auch aus dem One Piece Wiki, also derselbe Icis Leibgarde? : Super :D. Wäre nett, wenn du es im Yugioh Wiki und im OPWIKI machen könntest. Zu dem Bild^^ ich hab dir ne VErlinkung geschickt, aber naja ich glaube ich werde da mal mit einem WIkia Admin sprechen und ihn darum bitten, dass er Ichigo oder so nimmt. 11:19, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, danke. Aber ich meinte ein anderes Bild das hier da kann ich mir echt keinen Reim drauf bilden. Das neue ist eingentlich klar, zumal es auch das Bild von Hyourinmaru auf der Hauptseite ist. Wahl zum AdM Januar Hallo Icis Leibgarde bitte erweise uns allen die Freundlichkeit und gib deine Stimme für den Artikel des Monats ab, denn jede nicht gebene Stimme ist eine verlorene Stimme. 11:32, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ---- Die erste DVD kommt am 30 Januar. die ersten vier Folgen. --Revan55 11:49, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) RE: Kategorie Anime Was die Filler-Charaktere betrifft, hast du vielleicht Recht, auch wenn man sie als Eigenheit des Animes sehen könnte, aber ich denke doch, dass andere Artikel über Filler, wie zum Beispiel der allgemeine Artikel über die Gruppe der Bount oder Artikel über Geschehnisse in Fillern, in diese Kategorie gehören. Außerdem ist die Kategorie Filler-Charaktere dann sozusagen eine Unterkategorie von Anime. MfG, 10:21, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Februar 19:58, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re:Battleguide Eine Frage: Warum fragst du mich das? Ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee, aber musst du das nicht eher mit Fazzelo abklären? Obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn ich das mit der Datenbeschaffung (Episoden-, Chapterangabe) machen würde. Aber bevor ich mich weiter dazu äußere, höre ich besser erstmal, warum du mich das gefragt hast und was Fazzelo dazu sagt. Auf jeden Fall hast du meine Zustimmung für dieses Projekt (auch wenn ich hier nicht viel zu sagen habe). MfG, 18:55, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :*ehehem* Ich misch mich dann auch mal ein. Also, prinzipiell hab ich niichts dagegen, wenn User Dinge unter sich abklären, aber das soll jetzt auch nicht alles an mir vorbeigehen. Hauptsache es gibt keine Revolte und ihr übernehmt das Wiki als Guerrilla-Krieger :D Kurz: Ich bin einverstanden, auch wenn ich nicht gefragt wurde, is sogar mal ne geile Idee, jetzt wo Roscoee kampfzusammenfassungen schreibt. :P 21:06, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also dein Fehler sei dir verziehen^^ (Wen kümmert es?) und zu deinen angesprochenen Punkten kann ich nur sagen, dass beispielsweise Shinjis und Kisukes Kämpfe wie gesagt als Kämpfe von Freunden & Verbündeten zu betiteln. der nächste Punkt ist, dass ich nicht immer ZEit dafür habe, aber gelegentlich mal mitarbeiten werde. Alles weitere ergibt sich dann von selbst denke ich. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du immer nachfragen^^ 14:18, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Hammergeile Idee! Leider habe ich, bevor ich das bemerkt habe, zwei weitere Kampfzusammenfassungen geschrieben und zwar Ichigo & Saidou vs Grand Fisher und Ichigo, Rukia und Uryu vs Renji & Byakuya und musste jetzt feststellen, dass die beiden sich nicht mit deinen Vorlagen decken. Könntest du (natürlich nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht^^) die Namen der Kampfteilnehmer ändern? Hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit^^ Roscoee ::::hey ma ne frage ich wollt mir demnächst ma die ganzen episoden anschauen soll ich die dann gleich eintragen oder willste des selber machen (will ja keine Arbeit wegnehmen)--Kenpachi no sato 12:28, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::alles klar dann werd ich am sonntag ma anfangen--Kenpachi no sato 12:31, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bis jetzt sieht alles echt gut aus, respektable Arbeit, weiter so! 12:55, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ist wie gesagt, bisher echt gute Arbeit, dass sich einige Bilder ändern ist normal und, dass wir alle mal was vergessen ist halt normal (siehe Byakuya Artikel: Shinigami Golden Cup Series abschnitt), ich bin echt zufrieden damit und wenn dann erstmal zu jedem kampf ein vernünftiger ARtikel steht, dann wird unser Wiki mindestens 500 Artikel haben^^. 15:23, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) so hier die Bountou käpfe *Yoshino vs Ichigo & Rukia *Hō& Ban vs Ganju, Hanatarou, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad & Orihime *Ryo Utagawa vs Ichigo *( Ichinose vs Utagawa) *Ichinose vs Rukia *Ichinose vs Ichigo *(Yoshino vs Karija) *Gō Koga vs Ichigo *Ugaki vs Renji *Karija vs Chad, Uryuu & ihigo *Karija vs Byakuya & Ichigo *ichinose vs Toushiro *Ichinose vs Kenpachi *Yoshi ( nicht verwechsel mit Yoshino)vs Rukia & Ririn *Mabashi vs SoiFon *Sawatari vs Mayuri *Yoshi vs Uryuu *Karija vs Chad & Ichigo *Gō Koga vs Toushiro *Ichigo vs Ichinose *Ichinose vs Karija *Ichigo vs Karija Benutzer:Ichinose Maki HEy Hey ähm also tut mir leid^^ Frage Ich hab mal ne frage, wo habt ihr alle die Bilder aus der Serie her?? Szayellaporro : Und wie würde man die selbst machen?? --Szayellaporro 13:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Vielen, vielen Dank! --Szayellaporro 13:38, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Hallo, SandalHatLuke sagte auf meine Nachfrage zum Bildersuchjob, dass ich Dich zum diesen Thema anfragen soll. Zumal ich zum Beispiel nicht weiß wie ich das Bild in die Charakterbox bekommen soll... Ich könnte da ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen und bitte dich darum. Weil man dich halt vorgeschlagen hat.. MfG Kurosaki Mae 18:13, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dies bezüglivh hast du die FRage falsch verstanden, denn es gibt ja die Charakterinfo-box als Vorlage, und da muss man dem Bildnamen einfügen, und da wusste ich nicht, wie ich das gewünschte Bild einfügen soll, weil es kein Hochladen Feld gibt. Das eine apropos, wie geht nochmal der Bildersuch-job? Weil dazu habe ich keine Antwort bekommen... Tut mir Leid, dass ich so nerve.. Kurosaki Mae 16:09, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bild (dir deine Meinung)!^^ Also ich finde, dass es eine extreme Verbesserung zu dem vorherigen Bild ist. Also werde ich das aktuelle sofort löschen. 17:29, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aufruf zur Wahl Hallo vllt ist es dir entgangen, aber es ist wieder an der Zeit einen Artikel des Monats zu wählen. Bitte gebe deine Stimme auf der Diskussionseite des Artikels ab, den du als geeignetsten Kandidaten erachtest. Wie immer hast du nur ein Stimme und musst auch einen triftigen Grund liefern, weshalb du diesen Artikel als zukünftigen Artikel des Monats siehst. Benutze bitte wie gewohnt die und Vorlagen um kennzuzeichnen, wie du den Artikel bewertest. Vielen Dank! 19:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) RE: Frage wegen der Links Also es ging eher um die Links die diu bearbeitet hast, es geht in diesem Kontext um Ryoka, also Personen (Seelen), die in Seireitei eingedrungen sind, nicht um Rukia, da machte deine Änderung keinen Sinn. 20:43, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Veränderung der Charaktere Überhuapt nicht, solange es nicht zu weit hergeholt ist und du passende Mangabilder findest, immer gerne ich freue mich schon darauf. Und wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, frag ruhig. 16:27, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Denkst du bitte auch an die Kategorien bei den Artikel über die Veränderung selbst als auch bei den Artikeln der betroffenen Charakteren, sonst wären die meisten User nicht in der Lage deine gute Arbeot zu bewundern. 21:42, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht bei deiner Arbeit stören, sondern dir nur Tipps geben (Würde ich es im Moment selbst machen, dann würde ich dich stören, glaub mir); Also das erste Wort "Veränderung/en" könntest du zu dem Hauptartikel "Veränaderungen der Charaktere" verlinken, damit die User auch weitere Unterschiede in Kubos Zeichenstil bewundern können, (Vieleicht könntest du auch Tite Kubo im Hauptartikel oder in jedem einzelnen verlinken, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht). 21:51, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, können wir so machen, und das mit den Bildern und den dazugehörigen Texten, da kann ich dir gerne weiterhelfen, dazu ist ein Wiki da. Mit Orihime'' und Inoue komme ich auch oft durcheinander. 22:14, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Noch eine Kleinigkeit zu den Veränderungen: Findest du, dass da auch Bilder von den Charakteren als Kinder reinsollten? Einerseits ist es ja klar, dass die da rein sollen, aber wenn das ganze nun auch eine Analyse von Kubos Zeichenstil sein soll, dann haben die da wenig zu suchen... Genau wie bei Tattoos und Narben und anderen körperlichen Besonderheiten beispielsweise auch, als Rukia und Renji in der Shinigamiakademie waren, hatte Renji ja noch keine/nicht so viele, ab das sagt wiederrum auch wenig über Kubos Zeichenstil aus. Was sagst du dazu? 11:27, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Sind alle gut, kannst du sofort ersetzen, nur bitte ich dich um eine Sache, bitte kennzeichne die nicht mehr verwendeten Bilder mit der Löschen-Vorlage und kannst du versuchen ein Bild von Nejibana im Shikai in der selben Situation, wie das Momentane Bild, nur aber in besserer Qualität zu bekommen? 19:11, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Das schon vorher vorhandene, wie gesagt nur in besserer Qualität. 19:42, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RE: Frage/Bitte Klar, den Ausschnitt kannst du mir schicken. Ich werde mal gucken, ob ich jemanden und wenn ja, wen ich erkenne. MfG, 11:24, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, mir kommt es zwar so vor, als ob ich alle von dir gewünschten Sprecher schon einmal gehört habe, aber ich weiß leider weder wer sie sind, noch kann ich sie momentan irgendwo einordnen. Tut mir Leid. Wenn mir doch noch etwas dazu einhfällt, melde ich mich bei dir. MfG, 12:56, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich denke, es handelt sich hier um dieselbe Sprecherin wie die von Kaya. Hier spricht sie zwar etwas anders, aber ich konnte sie dennoch wiedererkennen. Und danke, dass du mir die Ergebnisse für die anderen auch geschickt hast, zwar würde ich mich sonderlich dran stören, wenn du es nicht getan hättest, aber so wird auch mein Sprechergedächtnis erweitert. Daher danke. MfG, 19:00, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn es möglich wäre könntest du sämtliche Bilder noch einmal löschen und in besserer Qualität hochladen. Dann könntest du das Bild für Mila-Rose nehmen und auch das erste von Kazeshini. 18:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re Sry dass das so lange gedauert hat, war ne zeitlang nicht wirklich da... Was die Bilder angeht (also du nervst mich schonmal nicht, ich danke sogar für die Nachfrage^^) finde ich für Reppu deinen Vorschlag nicht so viel besser, bei dem anderen sieht man die gesamte Waffe, wäre besser, wenn du dieses nochmal in besserer Qualität und ohne Logo raussuchen könntest, es sei denn es gefällt dir wirklich soo schlecht, dann wäre ich aber für eine dritte Variante. Und für Raika wäre ich für Variante 2, da hast du saubere Arbeit geleistet. Soweit meine Meinung. 18:49, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen die Box von Benutzer:Ichinose Maki zu entfernen. Hoffe das geht klar ;) :Also ich würde dann sagen, mache das nach eigenem Gutdünken, mit den Bildern von Raika und Reppū. Worum ich dich allerdings noch bitten möchte ist folgendes: Kannst du die Bebilderung des Artikels Ikkaku Madarame verbessern und auch ein geeignetes Profilbild hervorzaubern? Das wäre wirkich nett und du hast deinen Spaß X) 12:11, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, ich bin begeistert, ich muss heir mal ein Lob aussprechen, wirklich. Besonders mit den Bildern machst du hier tolle Arbeit und vielleicht könntest du dich generell um die Bebilderung der Artikel kümmern, weil ich denke, dass viele Artikel noch Bilder brauchen, die du ihnen beschaffen kannst. :Ach ja, als Profilbild bin ich für den dritten Vorschlag, aber du könntest Vorschlag Nummer 1 auch noch in den Artikel einbauen. Nochmal Danke! 17:10, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, denn solange es nicht sicher ist, wie der Name wirklich ist, kann man es auch weglassen. Es ist dasselbe mit Ulquiorras Nachnamen, der bekanntlichweise immernoch für Diskrepanzen sorgt. Daher will ich dem Vorbeugen und vielleicht auf die Charakterbeschreibungen von Halibel, Barragan und Stark warten, bevor ich das so einfüge. Laut Luke ist es nicht klar ob es Tear oder Tia heißt und zudem glaube ich auch nichit, dass es Tia Harribel heißt sondern Harribel Tia/Tear. Ich hoffe du kannst es nachvollziehen. 19:27, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry Ici, aber leider hast du nicht die Befugnis etwas in dieses Forum zu schreiben. Da du aber ein sonst guter und prduktiver User bist, werde ich ein Auge zudrücken ;) 15:40, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) (Hupsa! Vergessen anzumelden, ist mir aber peinlich...) ::::Aber her damit, mal sehen, was du da aus dem Hut gezaubert hast. 17:10, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich wollte ne Antwort schreiben, habs aber vergessen :D Also, ich finde alle drei Bilder eigentlich passend (vielen Dank fürs Beschaffen), nur finde ich auch, dass in allen drei betroffenen Artikeln die Bilder, die jetzt drin sind, auch drin bleiben sollten. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Profilbilder eigentlich möglichst neutral sein sollten, habe ich bei Grimmjow und Kenpachi die Bilder bewusst anders gewählt (Grimmjow dunkel und im Profil, Kenpachi blutig), weil sie so finde ich perfekt die Persönlichkeit wiedergeben. Wenn du also die Bilder austauscht, achte bitte trotzdem darauf, dass die alten im Artikel bleiben (mögloichst bei Persönlichkeit), auch bei Nel(da vlt bei Geschichte oÄ), weil das Profilbil momentan das einzige ist, was sie in ihrer Kind-Form zeigt. Kannst du, wo wir schon dabei sind, auch mal nach Ganzkörperbildern von Nel als Kind und erwachsen suchen? Ich werd auch Ausschau halten ich meine nämlich, schonmal die eine oder andere gute Szene dafür gesehen zu haben. Danke schonmal ;) 17:46, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also ich wäre für NelKK1, weil es näher dran ist, aber bei den zweien ist das praktisch egal :) Danke nochmal. 18:07, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Battleguide Hey Icis Leibgarde!! Könnte ich dir mit dem Battleguide etwas helfen, da ja noch die Kämpfe von den ganzen Arrancars fehlen??? -- 10:54, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sollten wir dann hinschreiben ,,Kämpfe der Arrancar" oder einzeln wie z.B Kämpfe von Grimmjow?? Also die wichtigsten bekommen einzelnes und unwichtige wie z.B Fraccion nicht? --Mangafan 28 19:28, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wegen der Spoiler Hallo Ici, ich hab gesehen, dass du einen Teil der neuen Spoiler gepostet hast und wollte dir dazu etwas sagen. Allgemein habe ich nichts dagegen, dass jemand anderes als ich (also auch du) die Spoiler postet. Ich würde dich aber bitten, solltest du wieder einmal vorhaben die Spoiler zu posten, dies vorher mit mir abzusprechen, sonst posten nachher zwei gleichzeitig und einer hat die Arbeit umsonst gemacht. Ist jetzt diesmal nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte aber passieren können. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Egal, ich werde jetzt den rest der Spoiler posten. MfG, 14:13, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wenn du vorhast, jetzt öfter Spoiler zu posten, könnten wir auch einen Plan absprechen, dass z.B. du in einer Woche postest und ich in der nächsten, dann wieder du usw. Nur wenn du möchtest. :Sorry, muss dich nochmal damit behelligen, aber solltest du dich entscheiden, regelmäßige Spoiler zu posten, musst du dann auch (was jetzt nicht geschehen ist, von mir jedoch nachgeholt wird) die Sachen unter den Spoilerpics editieren, nämlich die Zusammenfassungen der vorherigen Chapter und die Artikellinks. Desweiteren müsste deine Übersetzung etwas verbessert werden, denn "to pat" kann man in diesem Fall ("Stark pats Lilinette on the hat") auf keinen Fall mit schlagen übersetzen. Es ist eher so ein Tätscheln oder ein die Hand auf den Kopf legen. "Schlagen" könnte zu Missverständnissen führen und so etwas muss man halt als Spoilerposter unbedingt auch berücksichtigen. Das alles ist nichts gegen dich, ich gebe dir nur Tipps und Ratschläge. Ich habe mich zum Beispiel damals nur dazu bereit erklärt, die Spoiler ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, weil ich Englisch (fast) so gut beherrsche, als wäre es meine Muttersprache und nebenbei auch (sehr) geringe Japanischkenntnisse habe, um Missverständnisse möglichst auszuschließen. Nur ein gut gemeinter Hinweis und falls du wirklich regelmäßiger Spoiler posten wolltest, müssen wir uns wirklich davor noch einmal absprechen, da ich damals auch einige Regeln (zum Spoiklerposten) von Fazzelo vorgelegt bekommen hatte und die müsste ich dir dann noch mitteilen zum Beispiel. MfG, 14:32, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ist egal, ich hab's ja jetzt ausgebessert. Außerdem habe ich das ergänzt, as inzwischen noch hinzugekommen ist. MfG, 15:55, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) RE Ähm jetzt wo du es sagst...aber ich habe da manche Sachen nicht reingeschrieben und wenn ich dazu eine Kampfbeschreibung gemacht hätte, wäre diese noch ausführlicher beschrieben worden...^^ Vlt. mache ich dazu eine Kampfbeschreibung, da ich mich jetzt mit Ggio Vega beschäftigt habe....Hoffe du kannst meine Antwort nachvollziehen...:D :Ich wäre für das zweite Bild. Und ich muss sagen, dass sich der Aufwand auch gelohnt hat. Respekt, aber war auch nicht anders zu erwarten von dir^^ 19:41, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) re:Bilderjob Wenn du schon so fragst: ja klar! xD Und zwar würde ich dich darum bitten, den Artikel Orihime auf meiner Testseite nach deinem Gutdünken zu bebildern, auch für die bis jetzt noch unbeschriebenen Sparten Hueco Mundo und Fake Karakura. Wär ganz lieb^^ Danke schonmal. 15:39, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :XD...Okay, danke nochmal dafür. Wenn du Lust und Zeit hättest, könntest du das Wiki ein wenig durchforsten und veraltete Mangabilder durch Animebilder ersetzen, fehlende Bilddateien ergänzen und qualitativ schlechte Bilder ersetzen. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Rechnung damit nicht in die Höhe treibe X) 19:25, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Alles klar, werde ich bei Gelegenheit machen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es nicht nötig sein wird. Ein Bitte hätte ich noch an dich. Könntest du den Artikel Yamamoto mit Bildern versorgen? Woher du die Bilder auch nimmst, sie sind klasse^^ 13:50, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun ja, es ist möglich, dass es der Spruch zum Befreien Zangetsus ist, aber da es nur Filler sind und Kubo noch nicht einmal so etwas angedeutet hat, möchte ich mich nicht festlegen und Falschinformation verbreiten. Ein Gegenargument wäre da zum Beispiel im ersten Kampf gegen Zangetsu, wo Ichigo es lediglich mit dem Schreien des Namens aufgerufen, bzw. befreit hat. (Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, welche Episode, aber es ist zu der Zeit, als Ichigo lernt seinen Inneren Hollow zu kontrollieren.) 20:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Klar, leg los damit^^ Und nochetwas: weil Mangafan28 hier so gut wie garnicht mehr anwesend ist und auch seine Tätigkeiten als Komiteemitglied nicht warnimmt, ernenne ich dich hiermit zum Komiteemitglied, falls du dies wahrnehmen möchtest. 18:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das habe ich schon länger herausgefunden^^ und bin auch schon fleißig am Suchen für ein geeignetes Spotlight-Bild. Ich habe einen Favoriten. Jedoch will ich das Wiki nicht als Austauschmedium benutzen. Wenn du es sehen möchtest, sag mir bescheid. 19:22, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi erstmal. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht die Bilder der einzelnen Mangakapitel reinstellen könntest. Muss nicht unbedingt sehr schnell geschehen, kannst dir auch ruhig Zeit lassen. Ich habe auf der Diskussionsseite von Fazzelo gelesen, das du bald deinen Zivildienst machst... Viel Spaß dann dabei. Kate93 20:02, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Kate93 Re: Hi Ja, ich schaue von Zeit zu Zeit mal rein, aber ich bin momentan im Abiturstress und kann daher relativ wenig fabrizieren, weil viele andere Dinge zu erledigen habe. Bilder sind immer gut, schau einfach bei den Bearbeitungen der anderen User nach und vielleicht bietet sich etwas an. 14:03, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Ici, wie ich sehe, bist du ja auch noch aktiv. Wie Fazzelo dir ja bereits gesagt hat, ist er momentan im Abiturstress un ich stehe als Admin momentan sozusagen "auf verlorenem Posten" (XD). Zum Glück gibt es ja einige neuere User, die noch mehr für das Wiki tun (können). Ich wollte dich daher fragen, ob wir (nachdem ich Fazzelos Zustimmung eingeholt habe) damit fortfahren sollen, Artikel des Monats zu nominieren. Wir könnten uns ja noch jemanden von den neueren Usern dazuholen, damit das Gleichgewicht gewahrt bleibt. Ich schlage Nana92 vor, sie hat Erfahrung mit Wikis und ist mir momentan eine sehr große Hilfe beim Korrigieren von Fehlern anderer Nutzer. Was sagst du dazu? MfG, 19:22, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS: Aufgrund schulischer wie privater Angelegenheiten komme ich leider auch nicht mehr zu viel mehr als dem Posten der wöchentlichen Spoiler. Spoiler zu Kapitel 401 Hi Ici, sorry, dass ich dich jetzt so damuit überfalle, aber könntest du diese Woche bitte die Spoiler posten? In letzter Zeit hat mein Laptop nämlich immer wieder gesponnen, ich hab's aber immer noch behoben gekriegt, aber als ich den grad eben angemacht habe, war das Problem permanent. Ich bin jetzt gard mal schnell am PC meiner Mutter on gekommen, um Bescheid zu sagen, aber die Spoiler kann ich leider nicht posten. Daher bitte ich dich darum. Ich muss mal gucken, wie schnell sich das problem beheben lässt. Danke. LG, 12:07, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, ich habe gerade gesehen das du in ein paar der Artikel die Profilbilder ausgetauscht hast. Ich persönlich finde das die aus dem Anime besser waren, da in den Artikel dann wenigens einheit herrscht. Ich fände es gut wenn die alten Bilder wieder in den Artikeln wären. Lg, Nana92 20:54, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde gerade besonders beim Zanpakuto Artikel passt das Bild nicht. Es lenkt das Augenmerk vielzu sehr auf Hisagi als auf Kazeshini. Das Bild von Kazeshini ist da schon um einiges besser imo, auch wenn es im Shikai ist. An sich finde ich einfach wir sollten da neue Animebilder als Charakterprofilbilder nehmen. Diese haben mitlerweile eine gute Qualität nicht so wie die aus dem SS Arc, was Farben betrifft und man hat in allen Charakterartikeln die selbe art von bildern. Und nicht mals so eins bei den Shinigamis und mal ein anderes bei den Arrancarn z.b. Aber gut lasst uns abstimmen, jedoch hättest du besser noch eine alternative angeboten. Zu Loly, im Manga war das in einem der Skizzen zwischen den Kapiteln zu sehen. Müsste glaube ich in Band 40 gewesen sein. Dort wurde gezeigt wie Loly dort hängt, wie auch im Anime. Lg, Nana92 22:24, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Toggler Hey, und zwar wollt ich mal fragen ob du evtl. weißt wieso man keine togglerboxen einbauen kann? weil solche boxen würden artikel wie die geburtstagsliste überschaubarer machen. naja vielleicht weißt du da bisschen mehr. gruß StOwned 14:30, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC)StOwned Diskussion: Kämpfe der Arrancar Hi, ich habe den Artikel "Kämpfe der Arrancar" erstellt und der soll gelöscht werden. Da du den Battle Guide gemacht hast, kannst du was doch zur Diskussion sagen. Danke auf Rückmeldung. Jin Jusuke 19:52, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re Fan-Story Also deine Story klingt ja recht interessant. Es freut mich wirklich, dass du dich da an mich wendest. Ich kann dir selbstverständlich bei der Entwicklung der Charaktere oder Kleinigkeiten zum Plot helfen. Großartig mitschreiben allerdings nicht, da ich selber noch auf FF. de eine FF habe, die auf seine Fertigstellung wartet. Aber schreib mir einfach was in etwa du für Charaktere benötigst, oder du dir grob vorstellst und ich werde ein paar Ideenvorschläge bringen. Lg, Nana92 10:07, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Shuren Naja gut wenn du meinen Diskussionsbeitrag nicht gelesen hattest, konntest dus ja nicht wissen. Kompromiss, ich stelle den Beitrag wiederher aber du legst dafür bitte keine weiteren Artikel zum Film an. Ok? Nana92 17:22, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aizen Ok ich schau mir die Kürzung beizeiten mal an, wenn ich viel Zeit hab. Und danke, dass du den Artikel gekürzt hast, wurd wirklich etwas zu lang. Nana92 16:32, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mir den Aizen Artikel mal angesehen und muss sagen, dass er sich durch die Kürzung verschlechtert hat. Wichtige Informationen fehlen nun und Rechtschreibfehler wurden auch noch eingebaut. Ich würde dich bitten dies wieder zurück zu ändern. Nana92 14:50, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hm ja auch, aber eigentlich meinte ich die Kürzung davor, wo du den ganzen Artikel "überarbeitet" hast. Da wurde doch ein bisschen viel rausgenommen. Müssten so die Änderungen von Anfang Dezember sein. Nana92 14:07, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag :) a) Danke für die Änderung bei Shishigawara. Die Tabellen können nur von "älteren" Mitgliedern verändert werden, richtig? Weil diese Funktion bei mir nicht freigeschaltet ist... b) Der Artikel über Ikumi Unagiyas Sohn ist falsch betitelt, denn er heißt "Kaoru", nicht "Karou" (andere wikis/Übersetzungen und meine eigene stümperhafte Kanji-Interpretation). Allerdings kann ich weder Artikelname noch Tabelle bearbeiten, solltest du das können: bitte? :) MfG, kaaleo~ Super, danke :) Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur blöd/blond/blind. Ich habe vorher noch bei keinem Wiki mitgearbeitet, daher ist das alles mehr learning by doing. Allerdings ist diese Charakterinfo-Tabelle nicht unter "Vorlage", und wenn ich einen Artikel bearbeiten will, habe ich keine Option, die Tabelle zu verändern. Daher habe ich auch eine Tabelle aus einem anderen Wiki-Eintrag kopiert, allerdings sieht man dann das "Bild hinzugefügt von" und die Flaggensymbole waren weg. Irgendwo, vermeine ich mich zumindest zu erinnern, stand auch, dass man die Tabellen als "junges" Mitglied nicht verändern kann... Um einen Artikel umzubennen muss man also auf "verschieben"? Na denn, auf gute Zusammenarbeit (und jaah, hier ist 'ne ganze Weile nichts mehr geändert worden, ich meine hey, Ichigos Eintrag hört nach Deicide auf (werde ich demnächst bearbeiten, in epischer Breite). Eigentlich wollte ich was über Jackie nachschauen und habe dann gemerkt, dass über die meisten Xcutors nichts drinsteht... das muss man doch ändern! ;) ) MfG, kaaleo Kaaleo 17:39, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mit "epischer Breite" meinte ich nicht die neueren Kapitel, sondern allgemein noch mal über den Artikel gehen (z.B. ist Deicide extrem kurz gefasst, obwohl Ichigo ja der Hauptprotagonist im Arc war). Kürzen kann man im Nachhinein immer noch, aber es ist schon irgendwie wenig, wenn nach fast einerhalb Monaten nichts über eine Person/Organisation/whatever eingetragen ist. Generell orientiere ich mich meist am englischen wiki, was mAn relativ ausgewogen ist. (Außerdem sind manche Artikel auch vom Schreibstil nicht in Ordnung, was sich auch leicht korrigieren lässt). Vielen Dank für die Tipps jedenfalls :) Kaaleo 09:12, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wichtiges über dieses Wiki hey Icis, ich würde gern mit dir über die Zukunft dieses Wikis reden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass zur Zeit keiner der Admin aktiv ist. Und da du der aktive bist (und ich dich schon von Narutopedia kenne), würde ich gern mit dir über paar Sachen diskutieren. Es wäre gut, wenn wir das Privat besprechen könnten (Facebook, ICQ, Skype oder der Chat auf Narutopedia). Würde mich freuen, wenn du dir dafür Zeit nehmen könntest.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'''DΛЯΚ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 20:22, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :wie wäre morgen ab 17 Uhr? Ich bin heute noch bis 21 Uhr im Chat (für den Fall, dass du noch on bist)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:52, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe ähm..hallo icis ^^ ich wollte dir gerne meine hilfe anbieten, also bei bearbeitungen der artikel, bei den neusten informaitonen und und und..ich bin noch nicht sehr lange hier bei bleach, aber ich habe mitbekommen, das du hier im moment versuchst alles allein zuregeln. wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir ja mal einige aufträge in hinsicht verbesserungen oder artikel schicken. ich würde dir gerne helfen, die seite weiter auf den neusten stand zu halten. also falls du unterstützung für ein projekt brauchst, wofür du keine zeit hast, sag mir bescheid :)ich werde versuchen, immer mein besten hier zu geben, und würde mich über eine antwort freuen ^^Shizuee 19:27, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) danke für deine antwort erstmal ^^ ich persöhnlich sehe es als selbstverständlich, jemanden unter die arme zu greifen, wenn es geht :D ich werde mich an deine auflistung dann jeden tag mal ein wenig heranwagen. ;) Shizuee 14:57, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Renji, ikkaku, rukia und isshin erst einmal fertig. das erst einmal ne überarbeitung und wenns schlecht ist, bitte deinen wünschen her anpassen. mache nachher vllt noch die anderen Shizuee 19:09, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) freut mich, das es bis jetzt ganz gut geworden ist.ich habe vorher noch nie einen artikel ganz geschrieben oder viel verändert, deswegen habe ich einzelne Informationen ausversehen außenvorgelassen. Bei Isshin habe ich wohl sehr viele details überlesen, danke das du mich auch drauf hingewiesen hast ^^ es ist noch sehr ungewohnt für mich, soetwas längeres zu verfassen, deshalb versuche ich, mich kurz zu halten. ich werde in zukunft drauf achten, aufmerksamer zu lesen und wichtige informationen mit rein zu nehmen. ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob ich es schaffe, mich an kisuke urahara ran zu trauen, jedoch werd ichs auf gut glück versuchen. danke für dein lob und wenn meine arbeit einigermaßen akzeptabel ist, würde ich mich über einige neue aufträge freuen, sofern es noch welche geben würde. Shizuee 14:54, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) habe nun den 'lost shinigami' part bei Kisuke Urahara verfasst. Shizuee 19:25, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) finde den tatsuki artikel in hinsicht handlung gut geworden ^^ du verlangst, das ich schon wieder einen neuen part in einem artikel schreiben soll :) ich tu dies sehr gerne fühle mich nur noch immer sehr ungeschickt dabei, aber ich werd versuchen, mich so bald wie möglich um ishidas part zu kümmern ^^. das bild kann man sehr gut einbringen,z.B.dann, wenn man schreibt, das er angegriffen wurde. ich hoffe, der kisuke artikel ist dieses mal besser geworden als der von isshin.schäme mich ein bisschen, da ich so viele informationen außen vorgelassen habe. aber ich hoffe, ich bin dir zum teil ne kleine hilfe und keine last ;) Shizuee 19:54, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) was ist eigentlich wegen ichigo und dem lost shinigami part? den muss man doch auch noch auf den neusten stand bringen, oder? Shizuee 15:57, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) wann soll dieser "umzug" denn ungefähr beginnen? was ändert sich dann,was wird gemacht, wie lange wird das dauern? ich kann mir im moment nicht wirklich darunter was vorstellen. wenn ihr hilfe braucht, steh ich zur verfügung, jedoch weiß ich noch nicht wirklich wie man bilder verschiebt, einfügt und all das. dann bräuchte ich vorher noch schnell eine art lehrstunde ^^ Shizuee 17:01, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich finds gut, das du dir so viel mühe machen willst, um diese seite zu erhalten. es scheint wirklich sehr viel zum verbessern zu geben, da hast du definitiv recht. ich kann euch dann helfen, die bilder alle zu speichern, ich hab noch sehr viel platz zum verschwenden auf meinem laptop außerdem möchte ich helfen, das die seite "am leben" bleibt. was ist eigentlich mit den anderen admins? wieso kümmern sie sich nicht um die seite? ich bin im moment auch noch unerfahren, habe z.B. narutopedia erst im sommer entdeckt und bleach habe ich in den herbstferien angefangen zu lesen. es gibt viele, die viel mehr erfahrung haben als ich. aber vllt könntest du mir ja die wichtigsten dinge einmal erklären wie mit den bildern zum beispiel. ich möchte ja schnell lernen damit ich euch dabei unterstützen kann, und da ich regelmäßig immer mal ins internet gehe, kann ich vieles überschauen. Shizuee 13:40, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) erstmal alles gute nachträglich ^^. ich hatte in letzter zeit nicht viel zeit, werd mich jetzt aber in den ferien mal an uryu ishidas aktualisierung setzen. gibt es schon vielleicht was neues wegen dem umzug?ich würde ja mithelfen, wenn ich helfen kann und ihr das dann auch wollt ^^. wo sind eigentlich die ganzen admins von diesem wiki? und weißt du schon, wen du noch als admin dann ernennen würdest? und letzte frage: könntest du mir irgendwann mal erklären, wie man bilder einfügt? ^^ tschuldige falls ich nerven/stören sollte Shizuee 13:06, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) danke für die ganzen beantwortungen. dachte nicht, dass das so einfach mit den bildern ist. :D im moment gibt es keine fragen mehr, aber falls es irgendewann mal was gibt oder so, wegen umzug oder sonstigen sachen, wäre nett wenn du mich auf den neusten stand halten könntest.^^ natürlich nur wenn du willst. danke nochmal Shizuee 05:55, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Admin ^^ Seit wann bist du denn schon einer?Und was möchtest du jetzt alles ändern? Shizuee 19:15, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) habe es endlich geschafft, die lost shinigami Saga zu Uryū Ishidas Artikel hinzuzufügen.er ist vielleicht zu lang geworden, also änder nach belieben und kürze wo du willst. wenn du möchtest, dass ich wieder einen artikel aktualisiere oder etwas anderes in Auftrag nehme soll, dann meld dich einfach. Shizuee 19:52, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) sorry fürs stören, aber sieh dir mal bitte den artikel von yoruichi shihoin an. ein user hat ihn vollständig verändert, und ich weiß nicht, wie man das wieder ungeschehen macht Shizuee 22:56, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) danke für die ganzen erklärungen und tipps. auf den ersten blick eher viel, aber sobald ich wieder einen text verändern sollte, werd ich mir alles zur seite legen und befolgen.ich werd mir bald nochmal uryus text anschauen und versuchen, das unwichtige noch zu löschen. das mit den bild bei rukia, ich habe es auch als so empfunden, dass das einfach nur doof aussieht, wenn das in die nächste überschrift geht, wusste jedoch nicht, wie man dies ändert. ich werd mir deine kritik zu herzen nehmen und sehen, dass ich diese fehler in zukunft vermeide. danke für deine hilfe. Shizuee 18:19, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) weißt du vielleicht, wann das neue kapitel von bleach herauskommt? seit ein paar wochen gab es ja noch kein neues und das verwundert mich ein wenig. das letzte, glaube ich, war ja das, wo ichigo plötzlich in der soul society auftauchte. ich wollte einfach mal fragen, ob du vllt näheres weißt Shizuee 14:54, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich an die artikel der kommandanten setzen und diese um den lost shinigami arc erweitern. Shizuee 21:09, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hab dann mal angefangen, einige charaktere um die saga zu erweitern. wenn du mal zeit hast, kannst ja auf mein profil gehen - da siehst du dann, welche ich schon bearbeitet habe und welche nicht.könntest wenn du wieder mehr freizeit und natürlich auch lust hast, die artikel schnell überfliegen. habe mich auch immer kurz gefasst, damit sowas wie bei uryu nicht nochmal passiert. man könnte sagen,ich habe immer noch ein auge aufs admin sein xD Shizuee 21:17, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ich habe nie sozusagen neue bilder hochgeladen, sondern hatte immer die bilder von den seiten gespeichert und dann so nochmal eingefügt. heute morgen und auch als ich die artikel gemacht hatte, hatte ich nicht soo viel zeit und ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich ältere hochgeladene bilder aufrufen kann, hab es aber jetzt verstanden. tschuldige wegen der aufgekommenen arbeit, ich werde mir merken dann immer die schon geladenen zu benutzen. hoffe mit den text und den anderen bildern ist sonst alles in ordnung. Shizuee 12:58, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey mir ist wieder eingefallen, dass wir noch paar Sachen besprechen wollten (sry hatte es i-wie vergessen). Ich versuch morgen wieder im Chat zu sein (so ab 19 Uhr). Wäre gut, wenn du vorbei schauen könntest ^^[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 20:12, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :nicht schlimm. Wikia hatte leider paar Probleme, wodurch der Chat gestern nicht ging (also hast du nix verpasst XD). Und alle gute :) (wie alt wirste denn?)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:42, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::ist mir gestern auch passiert :). Ich wollte kurz mal dieses Hunter Blade spielen und aufeinmal war es schon 10 Uhr. Hast Recht wäre den Feiertagen besser (hab Zeit, also kannst du entscheiden, wann du Zeit hast ^^)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:11, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::ok dann morgen um 14 Uhr. Wenn du grad Zeit hast, können wir das auch jetzt kurz besprechen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:10, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::man jetzt war ich der trottel -.-. Ich konnte erst grad on kommen (weil was sehr wichtiges dazwischen kam). Also nächsten Termin: wie wäre es morgen um so gegen 17 bzw. 18 Uhr? (kann auch früher bzw. später, wenn du willst). Ich bin jetzt für den Fall, dass du noch on bist bis 21 Uhr im Chat.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 16:57, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::komisch :/. Ich war im Chat (natoll wieder wohl ein Chat-Fehler -.-). Man könnte fast denken, dass einer will, dass wir nicht mit einander chatten :). Also ich werd es wieder versuchen (schreib mich einfach morgen an, wenn du grad Zeit hast).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 19:08, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::::bin grad on XD[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:01, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::hallo Admin XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:06, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::wow hast dir ja viel vorgenommen. Freu mich schon auf die Ergebnise deiner Arbeit ;).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 19:39, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Yamis Hund Aus dem Bleach Artbook Unmasked erfährt man einiges über Yamis Hund, z.b dass er der Arrancar mit der Nummer 35 ist. Sollte er jetzt eine eigene Seite bekommen? Espada 13:58, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Hab ich gern gemacht :D Heey Hallo, ich habe gemerkt, dass du eigentlich noch zu den aktivsten in dem Wiki gehörst, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du es okay findest, wenn ich unser Forum hier verlinken würde. Es würde und sehr freuen, mehr Bleachfans dort zu haben, und vielleicht auch ein paar Wikibenutzer HitsugayaT 22:21, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ja, also im Prinzip geht's uns wirklich nur darum, dass ihr auf eurer Seite irgendwie auf unser Forum verweist und wir würden dann in unserem Forum auf euer Wiki verweisen. Man könnte das ja z.B. in der Form umsetzen, dass wir oben in der Leiste unterhalb des Banners eine Schaltfläche "Wiki" platzieren, die dann direkt zu eurem Wiki weiterleitet. Wir sind, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, noch ein recht kleines Forum und freuen uns natürlich über jeden einzelnen neuen User, da wäre die Verlinkung bei euch natürlich ziemlich praktisch, weil es eben (noch) kein vernünftiges, großes, deutschsprachiges Bleach-Forum gibt. Wäre toll, wenn du/ihr das einrichten könntet, solang sich keine Probleme ergeben. (: HitsugayaT 22:21, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Icis Leibgarde^^. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht das ich deine letzte Bearbeitung auf der Suí-Feng - Seite mit den nichtvorhandenen Zöpfen nochmal korrigiert habe. Denn als ich mir die Folge nochmal angesehen habe ist mir aufgefallen dass das nicht ganz stimmt. Sie hat ihre Zöpfe noch, aber es fehlen die goldenen Ringe. (SnSFinal 14:36, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Du hattest mir ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen und ich wollte mal wissen wie du das mit den genaueren Namen meinst ? OK werd ich ab dem nächsten Bild machen :) 'Bilder' Hey,ich habe ine Frage...Warum hast du meien Bilder gelöscht in Ichigos Veränderungen ? Waren sie zu schlecht ? Oder warum ? Ich fand sie waren doch eigendlich okay. Oder etwa nicht ? 'Bilder' Dann hättest du ja nur das Bild vom Bankai löschen können,und nicht ein neues hochladen können. Lovekendo 20:59, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Designkram Hey! Ich bin Claudia von wikia und würde gern eure Navigation auf die neue Version umstellen. Damit habt ihr bessere Möglichkeiten, eure Inhalte zu ordnen und den Usern nahe zu bringen. Bitte lass mich wissen, ob das für dich und die anderen Admins ok ist. Dann würde ich das Design der Hauptseite noch gern ein kleines bisschen bearbeiten, genau genommen 2-spaltig machen, damit die Werbung bei nicht-angemeldetetn-Usern eure Inhalte nicht zerschreddert... Ich würde gern einfach mal anfangen, und wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt, sagt mir bescheid, man kann ja alles wiede rückgängig machen :) MfG (Spinelli313 10:44, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC)) Charaktere seite Hai hab mal ne Frage. Könnte man die seite von den Charakteren nicht ein wenig veränder z.b das ma eine Tabelle oder so macht wo zuerst alle Menschen aufgelistet werden ( Mit Bild,Name und den passenden link zur profil-seite ) würde das gerne mach wenn es in Ordnung ist Das Problem ist nur ich weis nicht wie ich das machen soll. Ich hoffe ich habe das jetzt auch auf deine Diskussionseite geschrieben MFG Cerochron3582 06.Juli.1012 01:06